Iron Chief Shindou He Is Not
by Summoner Hirelena
Summary: Shuichi's determined to prove to Yuki he can cook after that disaster on TV. But with his limited cooking skills, can he accomplish this task while his lover is out and all the while seeking his praise?


Disclaimer: squeal Seeing the pretty and sweet Maki Murakami in real life, and touching her hand makes the best inspiration! This is the start of hopefully a whole slew of little mini fics just made to make you love the characters even more. Also this is probably a good way for me to get a better understanding of each one of the characters and make my vampire _Gravitation_ fic, _"Blood Stained Music Sheets"_ (featured on under the name, Summoner Hirelena) a lot better than what it is. But before I get to the story I want to say that some of the events in this are actually true. I'm not the best cook, and over due things at times creating a huge mess so please enjoy the humor in teaching yourself how to cook. Anyway, enough with the chit chat, I don't own anyone in _Gravitation_, Murakami-san owns everyone. And I wouldn't have it any other way, I 3 you Murakami-san!

_**Iron Chief Shindou Shuichi He is Not**_

_Written by: Summoner Hirelena_

A week after that disaster at the cooking show, and Yuki still wouldn't let him come near the kitchen. Something about how unmade food the pink haired boy went near turned into poison…

But that didn't stop Shuichi, he was determined to prove to his most important person that he could cook! Not only cook, but cook as well as he did!

"You want to what? After that mess on TV?" Hiro blinked putting down the can of soda onto the diner's table. Shuichi let out a loud burp dropping the small spoon into the glass sundae bowl grinning ear to ear. Using the back of his hand to clean off his hot chocolate stained lips he nodded.

"I'm going to do it man! I got to prove to him I'm not a bumbling idiot at everything, and this is the perfect chance to impress him!" His best friend sighed heavily reaching over to grab a napkin. Leaning over the table he lifted the napkin cleaning off the brown smears off the smaller boy's soft cheeks. Shuichi blinked his big purple eyes innocently as Hiro leaned back putting his hands behind his head.

"So all you want to do is impress him?" The cotton candy pink hair danced on his head as he nodded like crazy; flailing his arms in the booth.

Hiro lifted his hand, "Okay okay! This is what you do: make him the best stir fry dinner he has ever tasted. Cut up all the vegetables that he likes and put it somewhere. Throw a garlic clove or two into a skillet and sauté it with some oil until it simmers okay?" Shuichi nodded his head grabbing a napkin to scribble down the directions.

"Toss the hunks of whatever meat he likes, and cook it part way. Remove it from the pan and than add a bit more oil, and toss in the vegetables, cook them with the sauce. Put the meat back and than finish cooking everything adding more sauce when needed. Add some rice and that's it!" Bad Luck's leader dramatically underlined the last part, tearing the delicate fabric with a cry.

"Shit! Hiro man I appreciate it! But I gotta get going so I can start it! Its-" He looked down checking his watch.

"HOLY CRAP! He's due back at home in like 3 hours from a signing, I'll call you later and not tell you about it!" The singer jumped out of the booth tossing bills every which way as he raced out the door and down the streets. He had to find a butchers, and than a grocery store and quick. Moving down the streets he pushed passed people scanning each building he passed by until…

"FRESH VEGETABLES!" Across the street he spotted a little 'Mom and Pop' corner store including the short older man out in front crying out advertisements.

'This is my chance!' In a flair of pink Shuichi jumped over the metal railings and raced across the street forcing the cars on the road to screech to a stop. And without stopping to think about his actions he threw himself over the other side's railing and tackled the older man.

"Need…veg…et…tables!" The singer panted desperately clinging onto the store owners apron. The older man rubbed his head wincing at the sudden rough tackle.

"O-o-okay Sir" He groaned slowly standing up after the stars disappeared from in front of his eyes. With a wave of the hand he motioned for Shuichi to enter the store trying his best to smile suddenly frightened at the man who would race across the busy road for simple vegetables.

"What is it you need today?" Shuichi looked around the small aisles finally getting hit by the complexity of the question.

He rubbed his pink hair, 'I wonder what does Yuki-san like to eat?' The boy quietly walked down the cool brightly lit store and stared at the bundles of brightly lit food.

"Uh…Actually, I'm not sure! So um!" Grabbing a basket Bad Luck's leader disappeared into a random aisle.

"I'm going to grab stuff that lot's of people like! That way Yuki will probably end up liking something and praising me!" Shuichi practically cried breaking the carrots that he had in his hand in half. A couple minutes later his small basket was filled with bean sprouts, carrots, cabbage, peppers and mushrooms. After paying the still frightened store owner pointed out the way to a nearby butchers finally getting rid of the hyperactive ball of energy. It didn't take Shuichi long to buy the meat, since he knew that Kobe beef was the perfect, exotic way to impress Yuki with his kitchen skills.

'2 hours to go…' Thought Shuichi; placing the large grocery bags on Yuki's cool kitchen counter. He had to get everything cooked and presentable by the time Yuki came home from the signing.

'What a nice surprise by your lover!' You could practically see the shoujo sparkles that lit up his eyes as he danced around the kitchen imagining Yuki's praise. Ah the wonderful praise… Grabbing the cutting board he pulled out the vegetables and began to wash and prepare them.

'Slowly, carefully…' He chopped everything, for the first time not cutting off his fingers in the process. Putting the large pile of food into a container he reached into the bag and pulled out the bloody squishy meat.

"Ew…" Shuichi's tongue stuck out, feeling the squishy lump of meat. It was a little icky, but, he placed it down onto the board. Slowly he stuck the beef with the knife and began to cut off some of the fat and into cubes. Tossing it into another container he stuck his hands under hot water washing it.

"Awesome!" Shuichi shook his hands throwing off the excess water grinning at what he did. Sticking his hand in his pocket the singer pulled out the recipe napkin rubbing his hands on it.

His face whitened, "Uh oh" The napkin was slowly getting wet leaving pen smears all over his hands.

"NOOO!" Unfolding it Shuichi felt the tears rising up in his eyes. You could barely just read the recipe now, barely telling what to add when. Putting the paper down he grabbed the phone and quickly dialed his best friends number. He waited for what felt like forever listening to an ear splitting guitar solo, of course done by Hiro himself.

"Hi, this is Nakano Hiroshi, Guitar God of Bad Luck. If you're a pretty lady leave me your number and I'll ring ya as soon as I get the message. Else, leave a message and number and Ill get to you as soon as I handle the ladies. Peace!"

Shuichi almost cried hearing the message, "Hiro man, I kinda destroyed the napkin that had the recipe on it…I need it again call me!" The only person who knew the recipe had their phone off, and the pink haired singer didn't have the time to wait for the guitarist to call him back.

"I guess I just have to fake it…Eh! How hard can it be?! Hiro made it sound like a baby can do it! Well if a baby can do it so can I!" With a grin he decided there was nothing else to do but hope that it came out okay in the end. Picking up the moist paper Shuichi squinted his purple eyes reading the scribbled words, _oil_, and _garlic_. Digging out the plastic container with diced garlic he grabbed a spoon and tossed some garlic on the pan adding some of the garlic water for flavor. Turning the stove onto a medium high temperature after he added oil he slowly nodded picking up the napkin trying to read the next instruction. But since the words were smeared he could not make out one of the words in between the words _garlic_ and _oil_.

Shuichi shrugged it off though, "If the word was that important I think I would remember it right?" Moving onto the next sentence he managed to pull out the word _meat_.

"Now for the crowning glory of the dish! A big o' pile of meat! Kobe beef meat!" And with a grand flair the small boy grabbed the bowl of meat and tilted it over the pan.

The delicious pieces of ruby meat fell into the pan like rain, "OW!" Tossing the empty container to the counter he stuck his warm wrist against his soft lips. The hot oil splashed up a bit and a drop of it attacked his wrist. With a loud whimper he cradled his pain stomping his bare feet against the wooden floor.

"Owwies!" Shuichi groaned opening his purple eyes again to reach for the napkin. He shook his wrist off with a sigh, now that the meat was cooking it was probably time to make the noodles for the stir fry. The singer grabbed a large pot and filled ¾th of it with water and a bit of oil before starting another burner on high. Suddenly his ears perked up hearing the simmer of meat in the pan. Flailing his arms he dove for the large stirring spoon and stirred the cooking meat.

"I can do this! Yuki-san will love me if this turns out perfect!" The small boy grabbed the salt and pepper shaker seasoning the Kobe beef stirring it so that it wouldn't burn. He was beaming with pride putting the pan lid back onto of the skillet turning back to the large pot of quickly simmering water.

"Gah!" All of a sudden he felt really overwhelmed as he grabbed the stir fry noodle box tearing the top open. The large pot lid began to teeter on the top signaling to Shuichi that the water was beginning to boil. Shuichi began to curse loudly grabbing the dish towel and lifting the pot lid.

"OH NO!" He let out a cry burning his wrist on the metal edge of the lid. But the over boiling water finally settled down enough that the singer could toss the noodles in. The smell of meat filling the air was making the pop stars stomach growl with hunger until…

The sound of popping was filling the air forcing Shuichi to turn back to the pan of meat.

"ACK THE GARLIC'S POPPING!" His pale arm shot out grabbing onto the stove handle for that burner turning it down to low. Sighing heavily he stepped back from the stove making note of another burn on his arm from the pieces of garlic.

'All for Yuki…all for Yuki…' After he gave the skillet a moment or two to cool down Shuichi took the stirring spoon and removed the meat from the pan. He definitely remembered that direction from Hiro. Picking up the napkin again he stared at the notes barely seeing the word, _vegetable_ and _oil._ So putting down the now dried napkin he poured some more oil into the pan, and slowly this time added the mushrooms, bean sprouts, peppers, cabbage, and carrots. While that was simmering he stirred the pasta making sure it didn't stick. Shuichi finally breathed out collecting himself, everything was almost done cooking, with about forty something minutes until Yuki came home. He grabbed the cool soy sauce and poured it on the vegetables. Luckily that and the noodles cooked without any type of new burns. As the vegetable mix was finishing cooking, Shuichi put the Kobe beef back into the pan pouring a little more soy sauce in it for extra flavor. And as that was simmering, the singer poured out the water to the noodles throwing them in the pan. A little mixing and…

"VOILA! DINNER!" The stir fry quietly bubbled on the stove as Shuichi skipped into the dining area pulling out his secret buy from that afternoon.

2 long white candles…

Lovingly he slipped the two candles in the elegant candlestick holders smiling at the neat presentation he set up. Two plates, two cups of beer and lit candles makes for the perfect romantic evening with his novel writing lover!

'He'll be so impressed, that he'll just have to feel like rewarding me tonight!' Shuichi stood there in the dining area staring at the dancing lights on top of the white wax candles practically drooling over the possibilities. Yuki…reward…in bed…chocolate…bondage…-

"HEY GLORY HOLE WAKE UP!" The pink haired boy screamed jumping back a couple of feet turning to see the overly handsome Eiri Yuki standing there looking confused, plastic bag in hand.

"What the hell are you doing, and what is that smell?" He grunted putting the bag down on a side table moving into the kitchen. Shuichi followed like a happy puppy grinning ear to ear.

"I cooked dinner honey! Stir fry, dinner for two! I ho-"

"You what?" Yuki lifted up the lid to the pan bowing his head down a little to smell the food.

"This looks like Kobe beef…"

Shuichi nodded tugging at the expensive black suit sleeve, "It is and I did! So go on sit down and rest while I serve you!" The blonde pushed back his golden locks as he still looked a little stunned at the food.

"Well…It doesn't look poisoned…" He put the lid back on and stalked back out to the table. But none of those nasty comments even touched Shuichi, he lifted up the pan and brought it over still smiling like he was 5. Putting the pan down on the holder he took the spoon and began to serve the stir fry. He was so concentrated on the food that he didn't even see the amused look that sparkled in Yuki's molten eyes. He wasn't even paying attention to what the pink haired singer was babbling about, all he could think about was how much energy Shuichi put towards this dinner. No one did that if they didn't care. And that was what Yuki thought he liked about him the most…It was obvious how Shuichi felt…It was obvious what he would do to make him happy. And what else can love be other than that?

Finally the pink ball of energy sat himself down with a wide grin and motioned to Yuki that he should try the food.

"God, settle down. I'll try this mess if you would just shut up!" Picking up the fork the writer stabbed up a mouthful of food eating it. And although the meat looked a little overcooked, the food tasted delicious.

But of course Yuki couldn't say that right?

"You overcooked it you idiot" He muttered eating more of the dish taking a swig of beer every once in a while. It was strange, the only time something looked kinda bad and it tasted wonderful was in that stupid Sailor Moon Movie that Shuichi forced him to watch. The pink haired boy bowed his head sticking a forkful of food in his mouth.

"Sorry…"

'Damn'

He hated seeing the smaller boy upset, "I don't know why you tried to cook anyway… I always do it since your all thumbs" Okay, so it wasn't the best way to sooth his hurt feelings, but what else could Yuki say?!

"I just… I wanted to do something special for such an important day! Look, you don't have to eat it!" Shuichi got up now reaching for his lover's plate. The blonde growled, lifting his hand to stop the singer.

"I'm hungry" The smaller boys face practically lit up the room realizing what Yuki's cryptic words meant. He liked, no, _loved_his food! Shuichi sat right back down grinning ear to ear now more interested in watching his lover eat than paying attention to his own stomach. A couple of minutes later the blonde's plate was empty.

Yuki took the last swig of his beer, "Tolerable with beer" He finally grunted getting up from the chair. Shuichi tried to look hurt scrambling up from the chair as the blonde reached for the bag he brought in.

"I mean, you didn't even eat it, and you cooked it"

"Well that's because you're adorable when you eat!" Said Shuichi attaching himself to his arm. Of course, Yuki jerked his arm back trying to release his lovers death grip on it.

After clinging for dear life Shuichi blinked,"Oh hey, what's in the bag Yuki?" The blonde grinned slowly shaking the bag gently.

"Something to celebrate with" And with that the singer finally let go of his lover allowed him to slowly move towards the bedroom. But of course as soon as Yuki moves Shuichi follows right behind.

"Aw come on Yuki tell me what you brought!"

"Shut up and bring a fork" Shuichi's purple eyes grew as he turned back to scramble into the kitchen. A fork means one thing!

'Strawberry shortcake!' He almost fell over himself racing back to the bedroom with the cool utensil. Creamy…delicious…cake…and Yuki…what better reward than that?!

--Authors Note:

Short drabble written at work. Yea, I can't cook like poor Shuichi. I burned myself 3 times making stir fry, exactly the way I made him do it. Lesson learned by both of us, don't put the temp up so high. Just because its up high doesn't make it easier, or quicker to cook. Hopefully anyway this will be one of many drabbles helping me write my "Blood Stained Music Sheets" fic. Please check it out and as always review! I love you all my readers, and I appreciate every single one of you!


End file.
